DCRT is making available an Applied Biosystems, Inc. Inherit (tm) system as a shared resource to the NIH intramural research community. This system employs a client/server architecture using an Apple Macintosh computer as the client platform. Scientists can purchase client software from ABI and access the Inherit (tm) system over the NIH network. To speed results, Inherit (tm) makes use of highly specialized hardware. The Fast Data Finder (FDF) parallel processor can perform parallel pattern matching searches through large databases at a rate of over 15 million characters per second. This speed permits completion in hours of tasks that often require days using powerful UNIX (tm) workstations. The system is best suited to: (1) assembly of medium to large sequences: (2) searching gene and protein databases for sequence homologies; and (3) rapid searches for genetic motifs such as regulatory elements. An integral pattern description language permits construction of very complex queries. DCRT has provided considerable feedback to ABI to improve the client user interface, and has explored the possibility of porting client software to additional platforms, such as UNIX (tm) workstations or the NIH CONVEX/SGI server. This project highlights the potential of the NIH network to bring powerful and sophisticated resources through desktop computers to the scientist's benchtop. Inherit is a trademark of Applied Biosystems, Inc. UNIX is a trademark of X-Open.